I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more specifically to frequency spectrum allocation.
II. Background
The ‘A’-frame advertising board, also named ‘sandwich board’ is known in the art. Implementations of this advertising board include a standard ‘A’ shaped frame with two flat surfaces on which sign-writing is applied. Another version is an ‘A’ frame with removable writing applied on both surfaces, where alternating text can be applied as required.
The problem with existing ‘A’-frame advertising boards is their lack of adjustability. The standard ‘A’-frame has sign writing painted on and to change any part of this a signwriter will need to paint over the existing artwork. An alternative is a surface with a chalkboard coating applied, on which changing artwork can be applied. The problem with this application is that it is not waterproof and smudges when touched. The ‘A’-frame with removable writing is limited to the spacing and typeset provided. Accordingly, there is a need for a system that provides greater flexibility for the user to select, adjust, or revise the type of content (e.g., advertising) shown by the system.